Hello I Love You, Won't You Tell Me Your Name ?
by Puck Berry
Summary: Quand une jolie Chinoise se promène devant un McDo ... Petite sonfic, et ma revanche personnelle sur toute les fanficeuses aigries jalouses de Lenalee ! Parce que je vous le dis, Lenalee, elle est ptetre guimauve, mais elle est BONNE, euh, belle.


**Les personnages ne sont pas à moi gna gna gna … bah, ça doit être bon comme ça aussi, non ?**

**Bon, voilà, sinon, une petite songfic sur une de mes chanson favorite des Doors, **_**Hello I Love You**_**, avec un couple un peu trop rare à mon goût, Lenavi ! Et mon doigt à toute celles qui écrivent que Lenalee est une pimbêche/Marie-Sue/ne sers à rien, parce qu'elle est canon de toute façon et vous l'avez dans le baba :p**

_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?_

-… Mais c'est ce crétin de Kanda qui a commencé, franchement, j'y étais pour rien, j'avais rien demandé, je lui ai juste signalé que mathématiquement parlant, si j'étais si petit que ça, on pouvait sans doute trouver un équivalent entre ma taille en mètre et son niveau de Q.I en unité …

_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game_

-Au final, tout ce que je regrette, ce de n'être pas parvenue à l'envoyer à l'hosto … Lavi ?

_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?_

_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game_

- Eh, Lavi, tu écoutes ?

_She's walkin' down the street_

_Blind to every eye she meets_

-AIEUH ! s'exclama le pauvre Lavi, réaction tout de même légèrement disproportionnée par rapport à la puissance de la pichenette que venait de lui lancer Allen.

-T'écoutais rien à ce que je disais ! Et qu'est ce que tu mates à la fenêtre depuis tout à l'heure ?

-Rien, rien …

Le blandinet haussa un sourcil devant l'évident mensonge de son meilleur ami et, finissant d'engloutir son deuxième double big mac (non, pas le second, y a un troisième qui attend …), lui lança d'un air très convaincu :

-Mais oui, je te crois. Elle a un si beau cul que ça ?

Ce n'était pas spécialement dans les habitudes du jeune lycéen gentleman de parler aussi vulgairement de la gente féminine –et aussi vulgairement tout court- mais plusieurs années de fréquentation de Lavi Bookman lui avait appris certains fleurons du langage descriptif de la femelle humaine, et de s'en servir à bon escient avec le pervers dragueur qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Et qui occasionnellement lui rappelait parfois péniblement son père adoptif, Cross.

Le roux ne répondit rien, se contentant de pointer du doigt à travers la vitre du McDo une fille sur le trottoir d'en face.

… Long silence d'Allen, et …

-Lavi, dit-il tristement, mon pote, t'es type de bien sur tout les points de vu, mais là, laisse tomber. Bien. Trop. Bien. Pour. Toi. Ou qui que se soit d'autre que Léonardo DiCaprio.

_Do you think you'll be the guy_

_To make the queen of the angels sigh ?_

-Réplique typique de mec casé, grommela Lavi sans quitter la vitre et ce qu'il y avait derrière des yeux.

Allen haussa les épaules, et eu un petit sourire. Son ami ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné que lui, le garçon timide et effacé, sorte avec Road Kamelot, l'une des plus jolies (et flippante, mais c'est une autre affaire) filles de tout le lycée depuis presque deux mois alors que lui Lavi, LE tombeur du bahut, était toujours célibataire.

_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?_

_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game_

_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?_

_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game_

Lavi vit le garçon se contenter de hausser les épaules et de retourner à ses big mac, mais il ne le prit pas mal il savait que pour Allen, tout ce qui touchait à la nourriture était absolument sacré, et que les problèmes de ce bas monde prosaïque ne le concernait plus dès lors qu'il s'agissait de bouffe. À chacun ses péchés mignons … Au contraire, c'était pour le borgne une parfaite occasion d'épier plus en détail la superbe créature de l'autre trottoir …

_She holds her head so high_

_Like a statue in the sky_

_Her arms are wicked and her legs are long_

_When she moves, my brain screams out this song !_

C'était une Asiatique, plutôt grande, donc sans doute pas japonaise sa longue chevelure d'un noir presque bleu coulait jusqu'au creux de ses reins, au passage busqués à la perfection, de même que ses hanches, qu'elle balançait avec une négligence terriblement sexy tandis qu'elle flânait nonchalamment le long de l'avenue, mettant en valeur ce qu'elle avait de plus remarquable : ses jambes.

Non, pas de cuisses bronzées appétissantes de biatch californienne, ni de brindilles d'anorexique à faire étudier en amphi de médicine tellement le réseaux sanguin pouvait y être clairement lisible non, une magnifique paire de jambes délicatement mises en valeur par une mini-jupe vaporeuse, couleur de miel clair, minces, mais finement musclées, et dont la cambrure superbe était encore accentuée par une pair de bottines noir à talons. Le plus difficile à distinguer était son visage, mais Lavi savait ne pas s'y tromper les deux grands yeux noirs et l'adorable sourire qu'il avait distingué dans la vitrine du magasin de vêtement lui semblaient tout à fait prometteurs.

-Je vais aller lui parler.

Décidemment, peu de mots pouvaient suffire à beaucoup. Allen levant une tête stupéfaite de son McFleury Magnum.

-…Lui parler ? À la déesse en chair, là-bas ? …Tu déconnes ?

-Non, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux, déclara Lavi d'un aire on ne peut plus sérieux.

Allen soupira, reposa sa glace, et pris son air de fin-psychologue-condescendant.

-Écoute. Lavi. Mon ami … M'enfin, tu vas faire quoi, gros malin ? Sortir du McDo en sentant bon le cheeseburger, aller la voir et lui faire, " Excusez-moi mademoiselle, mais votre beauté exotique m'ayant troublé dans ma dégustation de mon menu Best Of, je vous serais gré d'accepter de m'accompagner dans quelque endroit plus intime où nous pourrions discuter plus en profondeur de certains charmes de la vie ? "

Le pauvre borgne soupira. Jamais il n'aurait dû laisser le blandinet aller en L.

-Ou un truc comme ça, ouais, répliqua-t-il en se levant, sans quitter des yeux la Vénus orientale qui feuilletait un bouquin de la devanture d'un antiquaire, comme hypnotisé. Tu me prends mon sac au cas où je peux pas venir en cours cet aprèm ?

Un ami normal est supposer protester que c'est hors de question, que son manuel de physique, celui d'espagnol et celui de math, soit dix kilo en tout, il pouvait se les foutre dans le cul, pis qu'il avait aucune chance, mais manque de bol, l'ami pas normal de l'affaire, c'était Lavi, et le jeune homme dû renoncer à palabrer.

-Je te préviens, j'ai pas de Kleenex, lança-t-il tout de même, l'air agacé.

-Normal, t'as une copine, répliqua machinalement le rouquin en sortant du McDo, sentant bon le cheeseburger.

Et Allen se demanda un moment sérieusement si son ami arrivait vraiment à draguer à coup de blagues porno.

Lavi, lui, traversa la rue, au vert, sans écouter les klaxons divers, n'entendant que le bruit de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Vingt mètres sur la gauches jusqu'à chez l'antiquaire, et … il La vit.

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet_

_Like a dog that begs for something sweet_

_Do you hope to make her see you fool ?_

_Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel ?_

Déjà, dans son pays natal, en Chine, Lenalee avait l'habitude de voir les garçons se retourner sur son passage dans la rue. Fait assez dérangeant quand on a trois quarts d'heure de trajet entre sa maison et son école, et surtout quand on connaît les problèmes de proportion homme-femme en Chine.

C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait était plutôt contente de pouvoir aller habiter et finir le lycée en France, chez son grand frère, qui y étudiait la robotique. Enfin … D'un côté, d'où est-ce que elle s'était mise en tête que les occidentaux s'intéresseraient moins à une Chinoise ? Parce que que nenni, c'était exactement la même chose à Paris. Et en traînant le long de la rue Soufflot, ce midi-là, elle faisait attention à avoir toujours l'air de regarder les vitrines, histoire que plus aucun passant ne l'aborde.

Parce que bon, c'était pas _totalement_ la Vierge non plus, Lenalee. Elle avait bien aimé, au début, se faire draguer par de beaux et _vrais_ blonds, mais non, vraiment, ces types qui l'interpellait comme ça dans la rue ou dans le métro étaient soit des gros balourds à la limite du dangereux, soit des courageux d'une minute qui se transformaient en statue couleur écarlate dès qu'elle se tournait vers eux puis s'en allait en courant. " Euh, non, rien du tout, dé, désolé ". Et dans son élan de surprotectionisme aigu, aussi dit « sister complex », son frère lui avait tout bonnement interdit la boîte de nuit et les sorties après dix heures. Vive les relations sociales …

-Hem, salut …

Oh, merde, encore un.

Mais lorsque la belle Asiatique leva la tête, elle fut agréablement surprise. Le jeune homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole ne semblait pas pour une fois avoir sept ans de plus qu'elle, et était plutôt, voir carrément mignon grand et fin, des cheveux en bataille d'un beau roux pétant, et un magnifique œil émeraude, l'autre étant dissimulé derrière un cache-œil –la pointe de mystère qui titille la curiosité.

-Hem … C'est que … je, enfin, j'ai, euh …

Oui, sauf qu'il avait l'air d'appartenir à la catégorie " Euh, non, rien du tout, dé, désolé ". Dommage.

-Nan, en fait, le truc, fit lors le rouquin d'un air d'illumination, c'est que je t'es aperçue par la vitre, et que j'ai réalisé que tu étais très vraisemblablement la fille la plus jolie que j'ai vu, voir que je verrai de toute ma vie et que si je ne t'invite pas maintenant à aller prendre un pot ou t'acheter ton bouquin, là, où te faire visiter le quartier, ou ma chambre, ou ce que tu veux, je sait que dans soixante ans je le regretterais encore au fond de mon vieux canapé qui puera la bouffe pour chat à côté d'une vieille mémé toute moche, enfin, sauf si se sera toi, enfin bref je suppose que tu m'a compris, …non ?

-…si.

Lenalee sourit. Ça devait être ce qu'on appelle une approche radicale. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle aimait bien ça.

- …salut, achevât-elle.

-…Ouais. Salut … C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

_Hello, I love you, won't you tell me your name ?_

_Hello, I love you, let me jump in your game …_

Allen grimaça derrière la vitre du McDo en voyant son ami partir du côté du parc du Luxembourg avec la Vénus d'Extrême-Orient. Plus dix kilo cet aprèm ….

**Comme d'hab', je suis pas du tout satisfait du résultat, mais si je postais que quand je suis satisfait, je posterai jamais (d'ailleurs, je ne poste jamais …). **

**Review ? ^^ **


End file.
